monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider Girl/Rachnee
Rachnee is a friendly Spider Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Take this as a special gift. My silk is very valuable.” (+1 Spider Silk) “As a special gift, take this dried meat. It is the remains of a human who became my prey. ...that’s not what I meant. What I mean is it is some emergency provisions they had. As for what happened to this adventurer, can you guess?” (+1 Jerky) “Take this as a special gift. It belonged to a human that became my prey a while ago.” (+775G) “I’m hungry. Hey, will you give me some meat?” (Give Meat?) *Yes - “Ohh? You’re actually giving it to me? I’ll be sure to give you the best pleasure as I eat you.” (+30 Affinity) *No - “So… you refuse to part with it? Well, I will have it when you become my prey.” “Every now and then I want to leave the cave to play. Can I have some money so I can go play in a human town?” (Give 465G?) *Yes - “Ohh? You’re actually giving it to me? I’ll be sure to give you the best pleasure as I eat you.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “So… you refuse to part with it? Well, I will have it when you become my prey.” “With eight legs it is possible to injure one with a careless mistake. Hey, can I have a herb?” (Give Herb?) *Yes - “Ohh? You’re actually giving it to me? I’ll be sure to give you the best pleasure as I eat you.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “So… you refuse to part with it? Well, I will have it when you become my prey.” “Anyone who gets trapped in my web becomes my prey. It does not matter to me if they are humans, animals, or monsters.” “My webs are sticky yet extremely strong. They can easily support the weight of my prey.” “The top arachne is the Spider Princess. At one point she was even powerful enough to become the queen insect. But I heard she lost her power and was banished to a remote region… I don’t really want to believe that.” “Hey, did you know? When a spider bites their prey they inject them with digestive juices. The body of the prey is dissolved and becomes mushy. Once the body had dissolved I suck up all the juices… fufufuu.” “Insect monsters are not good with magic, but arachne are different. We have a lot of magic power and are good woth time magic in particular. But as a result, our defense and vitality are weaker than normal insects. Well. There are downsides to everything.” “There is also a large variety of arachne. Tarantulas, Tsuchigumo, and Orb-Weaving spiders, for instance.” “It’s technically incorrect to say that arachne are insects, but we are still included in the insect family.” “At the back of this cave lies the treasure of a dead pirate. Even now there is a lot of treasure just sitting in the cave. Why haven’t the monsters that are here made off with the treasure? In order to prey on the humans that come seeking the treasure, humans just like you.” “All I do is wait for prey to get caught in my web, which is very boring. I am not the type of monster that hunts down her prey. Huh? Then why did I attack you just now? That’s because you look so delicious. ♪” “I have a lot of spare time as I wait for my prey to arrive. Can you guess what my hobby is?” *Cat’s Cradle - “I thought about trying that. But my webbing is sticky so it would be impossible.” *Painting - “Yeah, painting is my hobby. On the walls, on the ceiling… but nothing very interesting.” (+10 Affinity) *Masturbation - “Are you making fun of me? Masturbating with my webbing feels so good it takes my breath away.” “Fufuu, you nothing more than my prey. Hoora, pitifully beg for your life.” *S-Spare me… - “Noway, fufufuu. I’ll wrap you round and round in my web and then I am going to eat you. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Damn it, I’ll kill you - “Oh, you have a lot of pride. On principal, I rape prideful men before eating them.” *E-Eat me… - “Eek! That's kinda scary. Are you already under the effects of my venom?” (-5 Affinity) “Once you master the magician you can change jobs to be a time mage. And because you can also become a black mage I’ll be able to choose between them. If you were me, which would you choose?” *Time Mage - “Oh, I also like time mage the best. We’re surprisingly similar. Ahahaa.” (+10 Affinity) *Black Mage - “So you think I would be better as a black mage? Why would you say that? Black magic is pretty barbaric.” (-5 Affinity) *Both - “Both huh? That’s pretty ambitious. I like it. Fufufuu. There is no real need to choose one over the other. Why not master both?” (+10 Affinity) *Something else - “Huh? Oh yeah, there is another attack magic job. I heard rumors of a summoner job but it seems you need a special item to become one.” “It is my dream to serve the spider princess, the very top of the arachne race. I wonder if it would be possible for a lower arachne like me to make that dream come true?” *I’m sure it will come true - “You think so? Then I will need a lot more power. I’m going to eat you and get a lot of nutrition.” (+10 Affinity) *That’s impossible - “Yeah, it’s probably impossible… huh?! That’s it! I’m going to kill you!” (-5 Affinity) *You could be eaten - “Th-that is a possibility. I heard she is a very cruel person.” “This cave has become full of kitsune. Would it be all right if I eat 2 or 3 of them?” *You shouldn't do that - “So should I eat you instead? An energetic man like you becoming my prey...” *Doesn’t matter to me - “Yeah, survival of the fittest is the law in this world. But before that,, I’ll make you my prey.” (-5 Affinity) *Let me eat them too - “Huh?! You’re human, right?! That’s pretty creepy.” (-5 Affinity) *Eat me instead - “Eek! That's kinda scary. Are you already under the effects of my venom?” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Rachnee: "I can't place my web here? Stingy!" With Rachura: Rachnee: "Oh? The same type? How unusual. We are a solitary group so we don't encounter each other very often." Rachura: "Spider monsters are loftily included in the insect race. I may be a monster but I still love peace." Rachnee: "Your body makes that hard to believe." Rachura: "I wonder if I could fix that with some cute decorations?" With Scarlet: Rachnee: "Woah, it's a scorpion... You won't sting me right?" Scarlet: "I don't attack people indiscriminately. Aren't you the one with the terrible personality?" Rachnee: "I only attack prey that get caught in my web. It's the perfect defense for monsters." Scarlet: "(I gotta be careful I'm not eaten by this person.)" With Ashidaka: Rachnee: "Oh? The same type? How unusual. Somehow I get the feeling you are different from the rest of us." Ashidaka: "That's because I am a specter. I am from Yamatai!" Rachnee: "Was that rude of me? Please forgive me." Ashidaka: "No, this is just how I normally talk." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Bugs" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Insects Category:Monsters Category:Spiders Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: UN DO